


Ache

by elaine



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-27
Updated: 2002-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a late night visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

## Ache

by elaine

<http://www.slashzone.org>

* * *

Ache 

Everything aches. My god, how it aches. Every place where he gripped me, every place his fists, or the walls and furniture and railings - you name it - bruised me, the tender spot on the back of my head; all of them, together and individually, ache. All I want is for this three-ring circus to be over. 

Of course it's not that easy. I've got what I wanted. Earl Jenkins will get the treatment he needs, and, not at all coincidentally, Clark will be pleased with me for arranging it. Now it's Dad's turn. He's accepted with his usual aplomb my announcement to the Press that LuthorCorp will foot the bill for Jenkin's treatment. It's never been in his nature to baulk at accepting the inevitable. Nor has it ever been in his nature to allow his son, or anyone else, to steal his limelight. 

Before I know it, he's brushed off any further, awkward, questions from the assembled reporters and presented them with a heart-warming photo opportunity by pulling me into his arms and spouting some nonsense about my 'ordeal'. It would be futile, and counter productive, to pull away, and I don't have the energy to face the scene that would be sure to follow, in private, if I did. 

I turn my head and look across the empty space dividing the Luthor family, such as it is, from the Kent family. Clark is never far from my thoughts these days. At the moment, he is flanked by his parents and all three faces are alight with joy, and love, and relief. I try to smile - I'm happy for him, really - but the muscles in my face won't do what I want them to do. I feel... not jealous, exactly... I don't want to deprive him of that closeness. I just want to be a part of it. 

It feels shameful, somehow, to lean into my father's embrace, seeking something that he's never given me before, and certainly won't now. I don't like to be so needy. That's one lesson Dad taught me that I've learned well. Still, I lean against him and wonder what it would be like if my father loved me the way the Kents love Clark. 

* * *

Luckily, Dad has decided to return to Metropolis immediately. I don't attempt to conceal my relief, but he doesn't seem to care very much. He's still annoyed with me, no doubt. I return to the sprawling pile of stones I laughingly call home for a well-earned and long overdue bath. 

It's meant to relax me, and soothe the aches and twinges, and it does a little. Although it's not late - barely ten thirty - I decide to take a couple of aspirin and go to bed. God knows I feel tired enough to sleep for a week. 

Until I lie down. Then, suddenly, I'm wide-awake and hyper aware of every bump and bruise. Sleep has never been further away, even though I feel exhausted. I think about getting out of bed again, but decide to stay. It's rest, of a kind, even if I can't sleep. 

Only a few minutes have passed according to the clock beside my bed, though it seems a lot longer, when the sound of gravel rattling against my window draws my attention. My first thought is that it's Clark, though why it should be I don't know. Sheer wishful thinking. I slide out of the bed and pull a knee length robe over my nakedness as I pad to the door that opens onto the narrow balcony. 

It must be a night for dreams to come true, because it is Clark standing beneath my window. I smile and lean on the railing to look down at him. 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He smiles hopefully. "I saw your light go out just a few minutes ago." 

"No. You didn't." I return his smile. It's so infectious I can hardly ever resist. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just thought... are you okay? Earl was pretty rough with you, and..." he ducked his head, then glanced up shyly. He could almost be flirting with me. 

"I'm a bit sore." I lean out a bit further. "Can you get up here? There's no point in you having a sore neck too." 

He scrambles up the trellising on the wall and clambers over the railing with apparent ease, then stands in front of me with a smug grin on his face. It fades abruptly as he takes in my bare legs and what he can see of my chest under the robe. Suddenly, there's an awkwardness between us that I've never felt before, and it's not difficult to guess the reason. 

"Clark..." I stifle the impulse to step forward almost immediately, but Clark has seen it and his eyes widen. "I'm glad you came." 

He swallows and smiles uncertainly. "Well, I..." 

The tension in the air between us is almost unbearable. This time I don't resist the urge to get closer. My fingers brush against his cheek and he swallows with obvious nervousness. I forget, sometimes, how young he is. Of course, by the time I was fifteen I'd already come to terms with my bisexuality, but Clark has loving and slightly over-protective parents. I wonder if he has ever really questioned his sexual preferences until tonight. 

He has courage, I'll give him that. As I lean closer he doesn't even flinch, though I can feel his gasp as my lips touch his for the first time. He tastes sweetly of fruit. I barely have time to register that before I draw back. 

"Is this all right, Clark?" He doesn't seem upset, but I need to make sure. 

Clark nods, smiling nervously. "Yes. I... well, I've never... but it was nice." 

"Nice." I can't help grinning. Not many people have described my kisses as 'nice'. 

"Yeah." Clark grins too, and just as suddenly, we're comfortable with each other again. 

I suppose it's simply the relief of bringing out into the open what we've been carefully avoiding acknowledging all these months. Now it's done and we both know where we stand. I cup his cheek with my hand and rub my thumb over his lower lip. I've wanted to do that since the day we met, and now, finally, I can. 

Clark is full of surprises. He leans into my touch, his eyelids drooping in sensual enjoyment, and his smile widens. Even in the dim light I can see the flush that stains his cheeks. I draw him closer and kiss him again, while my hands slide into the long, silken strands of his hair. 

His lips part delightfully under mine and my tongue gently explores the depths of his mouth. At least he isn't entirely inexperienced with this. In fact, he's quite the kisser. For a moment he presses against me, and I know he can feel my arousal. Then, with the swiftness that only a fifteen-year-old can manage, he is hard. 

I want him. Hunger runs like wildfire through my veins and I am very aware of the large four-poster bed only a few feet behind us. Then, before temptation overcomes me, I step back. 

Clark doesn't try to hide his disappointment. "Is something wrong? Is it me?" 

"No. Of course not." I smile, but it's a weak effort. A new ache has replaced the ones that plagued me only half an hour ago, and it won't be as easy to get rid of. "Clark, you're fifteen. I'm twenty-one. There's a law against this kind of thing." I wonder, suddenly, if he's aware that sodomy is illegal in Kansas at any age. Maybe it would be better to do it now, while he's too young to be arrested for it. 

"I don't care." He smiles confidently and moves forward. I hold him at bay with my hands on his chest. His heart is pounding almost as hard as mine is. 

"Well, I do." Somehow the decision is made, without my being aware of it. I'm not going to be another Dr. Hamilton. Not with Clark. "Unless you like the idea of me going to prison." 

It stops him more effectively than my hands ever could. I'm not really afraid of going to prison. My name and my father's lawyers are more than enough insurance against it ever happening, but Clark, of course, wouldn't think of that. 

"Oh." He droops, all the energy seeping out of him. "I didn't think..." he looks up at me hopefully from under those preposterous lashes. "I'll be sixteen soon." 

God it's hard to resist those pleading eyes. There's no way I want to wait, but fifteen is just too young for me to be able to square it with my conscience. A lot of people would be surprised to find I had one, but I do, and it's damned inconvenient at times. "I might give you time off for good behaviour." 

"Yeah? How good do I have to be?" His eyes are sparkling now. In a moment he's going to pounce on me. 

"You have to go to bed on time, for a start." I push him gently towards the railing. "And let me get some sleep." 

Clark sighs. "All right. Just let me..." he grabs me and wraps surprisingly strong arms around me. His mouth swoops down on mine and kisses me passionately, surprising both of us, I think. 

I remember, suddenly, that sterile embrace I had earlier tonight from my father. There is no way to compare the two. For what might be the first time in my life, certainly the first I remember, I feel cherished and wanted. 

"I love you, Lex." Clark whispers the words into my ear and presses his lips against my cheek briefly. 

It might be just his hormones talking. I hope not. I don't think it is. Clark is one of the most levelheaded teenagers I've ever met. The words catch in my throat when I try to reply. I don't think I've ever said them aloud to another person. 

"It's all right." He squeezes me gently and steps away. Then with a grin, he vaults over the railing and drops to the ground. 

In spite of all the things I've seen him do, or suspected him of doing, my heart nearly stops. But when I lean over the railing he's rising from a crouch, none the worse for wear. He laughs at my gaping mouth and rounded eyes and waves, then starts off across the lawn at a steady trot. 

When I can't see him any more, I turn and go inside to my bed. I still can't sleep. I'm still aching, but it's a different kind of ache. I could take care of it, and if Clark carries on the way he started tonight, I can see myself taking care of it on a regular basis; but for tonight I'm happy just to ache. 

End 

(Author's Note: For information about age of consent in Kansas or elsewhere, go to [www.ageofconsent.com](http://www.ageofconsent.com/)) 


End file.
